In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. An inflation source, such as a compressed air cylinder, is typically packed with the evacuation slide within a small space in the aircraft. The evacuation system may deploy from the side of an aircraft fuselage, for example. An inflatable evacuation slide may have sufficient beam strength to withstand high wind conditions and passenger loads imposed on the slide. In the event of a water landing, various emergency evacuation slides, such as slide rafts, may also be detached from the aircraft to be used as a life raft. Slide rafts may include a canopy, which protects evacuees from the sun and other elements while the slide raft is used as a flotation device. A canopy for a slide raft may be supported by one or more support members. Inflatable support members may be filled with compressed gas during deployment of a slide raft.